Anne, The Duchess of Alencon
Marie Anne Louise, known historically as Anne, The Duchess of Alencon was a Royal Duchess as the wife of Prince Philip, The Duke of Alencon, who was the youngest brother of King Louis IV of Anjou. Anne's siblings included Birth and Family Marie Anne Louise was the youngest daughter and third child of Prince Geoffrey, The Duke of Rochambeau and his wife Dorothea of Saxony. Through her father, Marie Anne Louise was a member of the House of Toulouse and a great-granddaughter of King Alexander I of Anjou. As a Princess of the Blood, she was from birth was styled as "Her Serene Highness Princess Marie Anne of Rochambeau". To her family she was known simply as "Anne". She was honored as a Princess of the Blood, two days after her birth. Her godparents were Henri Jules, The Duke of Chatillon; here paternal aunt Charlotte, The Duchess of Gotha; and her maternal grandfather, Charles, The Duke of Saxony. Though her family Early Life Marie-Anne grew up at _ with her mother, The Dowager Duchess, two older sisters Marie-Therese and Marie-Sophie and younger brother Geoffery. Her father The 2nd Duke of Rochambeau died only a few months after the birth her brother, when she was only a young child. Her brother thus succeded to their father's title of Duke of Rochambeau, with their mother acting on the behalf of the young duke. Marie-Anne's branch of the House of Toulouse was pro-greman, due to the many gremanic marriages members of the family undertook, at time when many of the countries wars and troubled finances were blamed on Anjou's ties to the germanic countires . Marie-Anne's paternal grandmother, mother, aunt, and cousins Marriage Anne's mother wanted her to marry well _. Though a legitimte descendant of Charles I, Anne had remained unmarried and lived a simple life away from the Royal Court.with her mother and brother. Her mother was successful in marying her eldest daughter to her cousin's son who later became Queen Maria Theresa of Saxony Anne older sister Diana was the mistress of Charles, The Duke of Valentinois, the future Louis IV. Diana had hoped to marry Charles herself, but these plans were protested by Louis III, who felt that because of Charles's and Diana's current relationship an official royal marriage would have caused to much of a scandal for the time. Diana, who had already given birth to the Duke's second daughter, decided to have to have her unmarried younger sister marry Charles's younger brother Prince Philip. Anne's mother was pleased by the match, but Anne herself had reservations due to the sexual prowess rumors that sorrunded the male members of Valentinois family. The marriage was eventually approved by Louis III, though he hoped to marry Prince Philip to a foreign greman princess. Anne and Philip officially married at _ Palace in front of members of the Royal Family and the Royal Court. From this point on she was known as "Princess Philip of Valentinois". The early years of the new couple's marriage was seen as a success. Anne's presence at court was much respected compared to the often "overwhelming" presence of her vivacious sister, and many thought that Anne brought a sense of virtue to the Valentinois family that had been lacking from the male members. Anne and Philip would have three children together, though Philip would have more outside of there relationship. They included: Theodore, The Duke of Alencon Princess Benedicte of Alencon Princess Anne-Marie of Alencon Royal Duchess Upon Louis IV's succession he raised his brothers and two remaining unmarried sister to the rank of children of the Sovereign and created his youngest brother, Prince Philip, The Duke of Alençon, thus making Anne a Royal Duchess as the new "The Duchess of Alençon" by marriage. The family were given large apartments at _ Palace and use the _ Chateau, as The Duke and Duchess of Alencon were the second most important family, behind that of the Royal Family and Philip's older brother The Duke of _. Like the marriage of Anne's sister-in-law, Queen Helene of Anjou, her husband had many mistresses nd produced several illegitimate offspring. Her husband's affairs were just as well known as the affairs of Louis IV. The most infamous mistress Anne had to face was Madame de _ the mother of the famous general Jacques Matignon. As the Anne's sister, was required to leave court on the instance of Queen Helene, her two children were given a few rooms in her old apartments, and were looked after by the governess of Anne's own children. During the Ten Years War, when Anjou sided with the germanic countries, Anne was a big supporter _, due to her mother's greman origins and her sister's role as Queen of Saxony. Relationship with the Queen In the begining Queen Helene, then the new Duchess of Valentinois, disliked her new sister-in-law, simplly because of the fact that Anne's sister was the Duke of Valentinois' mistress. Helene dislike of the Rochambeau family, made her popular with the country, as the Rochambeaus were often seen as pro-german. Helene barley spoked to Anne, as Anne preffered to live away from court life and reportedly loathed court gossip, and two only saw each other at official Royal/family occasions. Their relationship only began to get closer, once Louis inherited the throne and Diana, The Princess of Poisson, was sent away to live in the country side. This allowed Anne to break free and disassoiate herself from her domineering sister. The two soon found comforate in each other, as both suffered from their husbands extra-martial affairs. Issue Anne and Philip produced three children through their marriage, of the Duke and Duchess's children, two married and produce three granddaughters total, but only one of Anne's granddaughters had further descendants.